<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And let this house fall; we shall not break. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454972">And let this house fall; we shall not break.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Reincarnation, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and times of Luisa di Lorenzo de' Medici, sibling-keeper.<br/>Or:<br/>Time traveller fends off attempts at exorcising while carving an empire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giovanni di Lorenzo de' Medici &amp; Giuliano de' Medici</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And let this house fall; we shall not break.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/772217">Fall This Illustrious House</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/pseuds/oneinspats">oneinspats</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><span class="scap">HOW</span> every hope of ours is raised in vain,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How spoiled the plans we laid so fair and well,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How ignorance throughout the earth doth reign,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Death, who is mistress of us all, can tell.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>1488, Florence</strong>
</p><p>Giovanni could only stare at his sister in horror.</p><p>"So, what do you think?" She wove the rolled up letter between her fingers, leaning forward as though trying to loom over him. Giovanni quailed under the steadfast eyes seated in the playful face of his sister. All three requirements were met now: Speaking an impossible language, recounting things she did not have the business of knowing, and making impossible movements. His sister was most definitely possessed by the devil. Had been so since birth.</p><p>Luisa walked like a man, shouting at the top of her voice, and drove Mother to conniptions even before she had taken to the sick bed in a fainting fit. She loved to speak, to talk as though she was the center of the room, despite constant protests not to do so. No one could police her; not Piero, not Lucrezia and certainly not Father. What was Giovanni to do? Praying to the Lord didn't work, neither did asking the maids to keep a watch on her room. The survival of the Medici were doomed if this monster were to marry Giovanni the cousin; and Giovanni the brother wanted to wash his hands of this entire affair.</p><p>Perhaps murder? But it is a sin to commit fraticide. And Giuliano would cry if another sister were to die, so close to losing Maddalena to the marriage bed of that overgrown devil Franceschetto Cybo. Piero had said nothing even as Maddalena pleaded with him, so content with things being as it should. Giuliano was too young to do nothing but weep as Maddalena traveled with her 4000 ducats to Cybo's house. He himself could only counsel Maddalena with hollow words to respect her husband and do his will, as was expected of a would-be clergyman.</p><p>Luisa had given Maddalena a tincture of belladonna, a wooden token inlaid with silver and a dagger adorned with silver carvings which Luisa proclaimed to be "nice to see, and pleasant to hold." Giovanni confiscated the rest of Luisa's gifts, which consisted of a purple bell-like shrub which Luisa had named "foxglove" as well as other obviously notorious plants that should never be sent to the new household. At this provocation Maddalena had just laughed, a wind-chime like tone which had pleased those who their father patronized when they were all young and naive.</p><p>"Thank you Luisa, for your kindness." She said, grasping Luisa's hands. "I shall treat this token as my heart."</p><p>"You should. That thing's dangerous in the wrong hands." Luisa had answered. Giovanni had taken precautions by eavesdropping on their conversation, for fear of potential dead husbands. "Live long and prosper." Then Luisa made a little gesture, index and middle finger pinched together and Maddalena burst into giggles while Giovanni gave himself away with a deep sigh.</p><p>They had waved Maddalena goodbye, unspoken ceasefire in effect until Maddalena had officially left Tuscan territory. Then, Luisa had announced her decision.</p><p>
  <strong>1478, Careggi</strong>
</p><p>They say that Uncle Giuliano had died, when Giovanni had asked what had occurred. Angelo Poliziano had said that his spirit had departed and was joined by angels. Mother had said that they were here to be safe.  Sandro who was Father's friend was away, drawing and drawing.</p><p>Luisa was drawing and drawing too. Squibbles in a language that Giovanni had not recognized. Big words like "Timeline" and "Common Era" which made no sense even after he had crawled into the library to match the words Luisa had written in a misshapen childish hand. His one-year-old sister had caught sight of him, and started tearing the piece of paper she was scribbling in to pieces before cooing in the way babies did.</p><p>Giovanni went back to bed.</p><p>
  <strong>1487, Florence</strong>
</p><p>"You should buy some hot springs." Luisa pronounced with the finality of a preacher. "Stigliano, for example. It's rich in resources, and you're not competing with the local iron trade. Also, after the Great Plague, there would be lots of property available." The three of them sat around a table, replete with account books and maps as well as the obligatory annotated Bible. Giovanni could recall it all from heart, but Luisa had simply discounted the set of notes as 'useless', sending their latest Latin tutor into a fit. Luisa had up and left. Giovanni had made his excuses before leaving the lesson as well. Maddalena, after a glance at their raving tutor, dutifully followed after Giovanni, leaving behind a panicked Giuliano in the hands of the angry man.</p><p>Unlike the rest of them, Piero was the heir, and therefore had more tutors. Yet he skived even more than them, which wasn't fair in Giovanni's mind. Piero was bigger than the rest of them and often took Lucrezia and Maddalena's toys, breaking them before going to Father to sob. Father had sighed, but comforted the big bully while Lucrezia's face went pale with lips tightened as Maddalena came crying to Giovanni.</p><p>First, Piero's shoelace had broke, and Father blamed the servants and punished them as they should. Then, his bread was stale while the rest of the dining table still had theirs fresh out of the oven and piping warm. It was only when Mother had caught Luisa in the middle of the night soaking Piero's bedsheets that the source of their brother's misfortune was found and Luisa was sent to bed without supper and told to copy a psalm three times.</p><p>
  <em>"Why did you do it?" Giovanni asked his sister. Mother had been upset, but Piero had thrashed their playroom in revenge. Luisa had then looked at him, tears in her eyes, and said "Because no one else would."</em>
</p><p>Giovanni's world spun when Luisa rejected the plan that the fates had written for her. Mother's face could have been carved from stone as she prepared Lucrezia, then Maddalena for marriage, but Luisa had never appeared. It was for the peace of Italy, Father had said. Giovanni could only remember bits and pieces of Father's bumbling explanation in the face of his emotional daughter, but he knew that Maddalena's sacrifice was for him to be a cardinal, which is an old man that selects the Pope and was a senior official in the Church. In the same way, Lucrezia, and Contessina's marriages to leading nobles would aid Piero when he took over. Only Luisa was to marry within, to Giovanni the cousin who hated their father and used to make amends.</p><p>Only, Father had faltered. Luisa was unbiddable, and her recalcitrance in the face of punishment had made her unstoppable. Father scolded, Mother pleaded, and their sisters looked on in envy as she steadfastedly refused to make any step towards being the ideal Florentine wife. Peace, she said, could be made via work than by unsteady marriage alliances. Only if you fight do you live.</p><p>And now, as she poured over the bank closures, account books and explained a new form of investment to Maddalena, Giovanni could only lean in and desperately pretend to be interested in what she had to say about their finances. He would ask Mirandola if there were Greek texts on exorcising belligerent devils later.</p><p>
  <strong>1489, On the way to Pisa</strong>
</p><p>"Away, demon!"</p><p>"I'm not! I'm not! Giovanni you idiot!" Luisa had jumped up in the air, screaming as she tucked both fists close to her chest. Giovanni continued to push the crucifix towards her just in case. Luisa's face grew red with frustration as she tossed one hand back, before rearing up for a punch. Giovanni dodged the incoming blow, and backed away, heaving in exhaustion.</p><p><em>What else did Mirandola say? Ah!</em> Giovanni lightly waved his hand over the cup he was holding, before throwing its contents in Luisa's face. Luisa glanced at the dripping remains of her sleeve, before rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Should it not be holy water?" Giovanni winced. Wine was hardly the best choice for chasing demons out of officially dead sisters, but he didn't have any water he could pray over.</p><p>"Anyway, Giovanni, listen up! There's going to be this guy called Cesare Borgia! Make friends with him!" Luisa ordered, sticking up one finger before pressing it close to his nose. Giovanni huffed; father had told him about Cardinal Borgia's son, and how their friendship would develop. As if Giovanni could forget who was <em>papabile </em>so quickly. The current pope only got his position as a result of the compromise between Cardinal Borgia and Cardinal della Rovere, and either one of them would succeed in the near future. His cardinal hat was at stake if the current pope was dead too quickly, yet to befriend one is to make enemies with another. Why could Father not see that? </p><p>"I know I know, <em>demon of the flesh,</em>" Giovanni repeated, pushing her hand down. "Did you know that Mother is dead? She wept after you vanished." Luisa shook her head.</p><p>"She was of ill-health by the time I had decided to make a move. Anyway, the cousins aren't angry, are they? I told them first." Giovanni grew angry. How could she not feel for them? Father had been greatly saddened by Mother's death and not being there for her, and Luisa was the first child that had survived infancy but not adolescence. And the cousins knew but not their parents? How heartless of her!</p><p>"I don't want to speak to you." Giovanni turned away, covering his ears. Luisa simply pounced on him, hands on his shoulders. Giovanni swore that no words shall affect him, that he shall not be tempted by this monster of a sister.</p><p>"Too bad, then just listen. The Pope will die in 1492." Luisa breathed out with unerring certainty and sadistic glee. "Your cardinalship would be expensive. Father would pay 10 000 florins more just for your down payment." Giovanni was not to be deterred, and he grasped her hand, before using it to cover her mouth in a bid to stop her from speaking. She pushed it away, holding it an inch away from her lips.</p><p>"My cardinalship is none of your business. Why didn't you tell Mother where you were going? Mother thought that you had died!"</p><p>"But she wouldn't be happy for me to leave on my own? And breaking the engagement clearly has no effect on Father, seeing that he's decided to steal from our cousins once more."</p><p>"The Medicis are your family! The good of the Medici and the success of Florence are tied!" Giovanni shouted back, forgetting his vow as soon as she prodded him.</p><p>"You're just saying what Father said." She harrumphed, displeased at his words. She pulled her hand off, and twisted his wrist instead.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm going off to found my own mercenary company. You'll need an army along with a bank. I've got enough money stored away under the banks in Genoa as well as sleeping interests in some mines for you and Maddalena to pull from. But Piero doesn't deserve a single <em>soldi</em>! So he doesn't get one of these." Luisa threw him a wood token, similar to what Maddalena had, and Giovanni closely examined it. The wood was pale, and shaped like a triangular prism with tiny uneven edges around the side.</p><p>"Bye." Without much of a thought, she melted back into the darkness, just as a servant half-stumbled, half ran to report that the disturbance in front had stopped. When Giovanni asked, his servant had shrugged, suggesting that the bandits had been frightened off by the wealth and power of their retainers.</p><p>
  <strong>1490, Pisa</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Have you heard? The Pierrot are back in town!</em>
</p><p>Giovanni scowled, packing up his notes and scribbled books. With a sharp call, the devoted Nico and Bernado followed suit, making their excuses as Giovanni stormed out of the library.</p><p>"Nico, help me put my books in my room. Bernado, make the appropriate reports. I have tomorrow's homework written up on my desk, so feel free to copy if you wish." Giovanni curtly quailed any chance of questions from his follower's lips, speeding forward with as much grace as he could manage. Soon, he outpaced his followers, and hurtled towards the gateway where Luisa had sat.</p><p>In the two years since Luisa's sudden and unexpected disappearance, the mercenary company led by the mysterious <em>Pierrot </em>had behaved most unlike a mercenary company: they were often in small groups, mainly used for caravan trading and required payment before they started their contracts. It was rumored that unlike other condottiere the leader was not some duke or renowned horserider, but a merchant who decided to go into the protection service.</p><p>Giovanni could add an additional statement that no one else could supply: The <em>Pierrot</em> had tipped its hands in other businesses as well.</p><p>His sister, now fully grown and turning a most upsetting dark under the harsh sun stood there, waiting for him beneath the school. Mask tied to her thigh with arms on her hips as she was wont to do, Luisa looked like Athena from Sandro's painting.</p><p>"Payment for your expensive habits. 2000 florins now sit in your bank account as interest from your investment."</p><p>"Did you need to come this far?" Giovanni said, as he weighed the care package she held. "What is this? Gold?"</p><p>"20 florins for this week and a record of your followers and the funds they have taken in. Unlike you, they're dependent on Father's charity and what little they can find by supplying your daily habits to all and sundry." Luisa wryly replied. Giovanni fumed as he flipped through the folio. Bernado's brother was gambling heavily. Father's spy had been turned to the Church, and duly replaced by someone from Mantua. Also, Father was planning to get more money from the Dowry Fund where most of the poor of Florence had placed their meagre savings. Luisa had dumped his movements from day to day and highlighted his sleep habits with red ink.</p><p>"Don't report back to Father. He needs to worry less." Giovanni warned, closing the folio with both hands before returning it back to Luisa. Is Maddalena well, he wants to ask. How is Father? He must be ill with gout. How is Giuliano? I am well. Father is well. He is happy. Words of appeasement but untruth, tying their family together despite the great distance. Who could tell what was real or fake when giving an all-clear was so much for the better?</p><p>"Please do exercise."</p><p>"I'm not fat!" Luisa glanced over him, and Giovanni blushed. "It's for warmth! The rooms are cold!"</p><p>"Then invite your professors to sufficiently well-warmed chambers for prosciutto ham!"</p><p>"Most people already do that!" Thus, it was to this scene in which Bernado whose brother was dunning him for a loan and Nico the clueless arrived once they had made a trip to their quarters. Giovanni was pinned to the ground, while a laughing <em>Pierrot</em> had sat on him, legs on each side of Giovanni's head.</p><p>"Your Eminence!"</p><p>
  <strong>1492, April 8th, Careggi</strong>
</p><p>"What a hypocrite." Luisa sat down next to Giovanni, as they sat waiting for the inevitable. Giovanni could hardly muster up the energy, so tired he was.</p><p>Dying was like that, Giovanni supposed. They had all known what was coming, ever since Father had wrote that letter to him as though it was his last testament. The lack of appearances had made it clear to the population of Florence who chose to blind their eyes anyway. But still, Giovanni hadn't known how far Father had planned.</p><p>Him as Pope. Piero the father of royalty. Even Giulio as a backup, with Savonarola not to protest against this most unworthy of heirs. For that was what Father had done, by making Savonarola come in a last-bid attempt to consolidate power for Piero. But could Piero not be such a <em>Piero</em>? That was the golden question, and Giovanni had already known the answer.</p><p>"Have you seen Father?" The strong standard-bearer of their childhood years had shrunk, had turned into a wizened man despite only forty-three. Giovanni could not believe it until he had seen Father insulting the angel Poliziano, and did not apologize until but a few days later. How had those three years changed a man so much such that he took out his irritation on the people he loved? Pain, and a growing depression, along with Savonarola the terrible inflaming Florence with his apocalyptic revelations.</p><p>"You must not forget the fact that the English and the Flemish have turned their business domestic. Florence is losing out in the great game." Luisa nudged at him, and Giovanni must be speaking out loud again. He thought he was quietly mourning the passing of an era, but it seems that his youth had still gotten the edge over his soul. Despite honing his mind in the university even more than before, he was not a match for the devil in his sister's skin.</p><p>He would be better. Luisa would be freed and live longer that she had done <em>before. </em> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>